


Attack on Ghoul

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Mild Gore, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if ghouls break the walls of the 3 Wards, Rose, Maria, and Sina?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings (Prologue)

He reviewed what he knew. Walking, walking, that was for sure. Walking in the Third Ward, was it? He couldn't remember. He did remember an alley, a random turn he decided to take, and a pair of dark brown eyes. He remembered that he felt afraid, and that it was a fear that pierced his soul, and he could almost feel a faint pressure there. No, it was real. The world returning after having turned black suddenly, he realized he was looking on to quite a scene.  
Those dark eyes - playful, childish, and somehow cruel light eyes - we're gone, replaced from where they once were with wide, black and red ones.  
Staring him in the face was what he now decided was his worst nightmare. Suddenly, the pressure in his torso gave way, and he found himself spewing up blood. He realized how hard it was to breathe, and he feared that he really may have punctured a lung, or, had his lung just punctured by this hellish beast. Eren looked up, his knees having grown weak.  
He felt cold metal instruments dig into the hole that had now appeared in his chest, blood soaking his old shirt, spreading quickly out from his young, half-grown body, and he screamed as much as he could manage with only one properly functioning lung.  
He realized that he was wrong. Only one of those eyes had changed color, and he would only realize much later that only a mad scientist could have come up with such an idea.  
He now stared his father in the face, and decided suddenly to fight back.  
"Eren, hold still. This is for your own good," and the instruments plunged ever forward, hitting nerve after nerve, and moving about the child's vital organs.  
Eren regained his balance, leaning forward and stepping back. He took hold of his father's hands, now warm and soaked with blood that would soon spell out Eren's death. As the child of a doctor, and a successful, revered one at that, even young Eren knew he would die from blood loss. Thinking back to an old patient of his father's, who had died a few years back from complications from an organ transplant, he tried to push away his father's tinkering hands.  
"Dad, stop it! I don't wanna die!" Eren whispered hoarsely. He began to wheeze as he took hold of the sharp knife his father had been clutching. He outmaneuvered his father's larger hands with his smaller ones, taking hold of it and grasping for dear life as he slashed at his father's torso, not thinking correctly as he suffered to keep breathing.  
The scrape ensuing from the shallow stab brought on a few beads of blood as it ripped of a part of his father's shirt. Eren saw a slight scar on his father's lower right side, but couldn't think of that at the time. Even later on, he would encounter slight trouble remembering it.  
His fingers could not hold on to the surgical blade any longer as he grew weak, a slight headache coming in, the blood coating the knife, from both individuals, loosening his grasp as the knife slipped away.  
His father, quicker, more alert, and more coordinated than him, caught the knife while it and Eren fell - Eren into his back, and the knife almost straight down, slightly at an angle to Eren's left.  
Eren blacked out as he saw his father raise the knife, in position to stab.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren woke up to his adoptive sister's gaze.  
"Mikasa, what do you want?" he inquired. With a cold, curt expression, she replied, "Eren, you were crying in your sleep again. That's the second time this week."  
He touched his cheek, briskly wiping off the salty tears. He answered, annoyed and embarrassed, "I was probably going to wake up anyway, since I'm so hungry right now."  
He felt his sister's warm hand rest still on his right shoulder.  
It had been three days since his mother had found him on the outskirts of the Third Ward. He had refused to eat anything, out of sheer psychological pain. He couldn't bear to think of anything going to his stomach, thinking he had just fallen asleep leaning against the dirty alley wall, and had had a nightmare that day that his father had set out for a business trip to one of the other districts. His mother thought that he was just upset because he missed his father, or something else that could easily and logically explain Eren's sudden fast.  
Eren got up, and started walking. He turned back to look at Mikasa to say, "Come on. Let's go back home."  
The Third Ward wasn't the biggest, but it was the furthest out, so it seemed like everything was just spaced out way too much to the people living inside it, having to deal with it in day-to-day life, unlike the elites in the First Ward, who rarely, if ever, came out all the way to the Third. Eren thought about it now, the way the rumors depicted the elites, sitting in comfort in the picky lap of luxury. They had limited resources, and it always seemed like they went first and straight to them. From the way the adults talked about them around his district, he could just imagine their snooty, piggy faces, noses turned up as they spoke of the Wards by their official nicknames, Maria, Rose, and Sina.  
He listened to his parents talk about politics a lot.

He looked down, further out to the edge of the city. He thought suddenly and urgently asked, "Hey, Mikasa, have you ever thought about what's going on outside the city gates, right now? Like, right at this very second, what's going on with the Survey Gore - I mean, core."  
"Eren, you're tired. Let's just go home."  
"Dangit - but I haven't even woken up yet!"  
"Mom's gonna get worried."  
God dammit, Mikasa.  
They continued down the streets, making the occasional left, making the occasional right, and they eventually stumbled upon their young, blond friend, Armin, the clever weakling.  
He had blood running down the lower half of his face, clearly originating from his nose. Eren was taken aback, clenching his fists, and Mikasa shouted out, "Armin!"  
Armin didn't notice, too busy falling, scraping his knee on the dirty pavement. He had held his arms out, preventing himself from falling onto a small pile of green and translucent glass from two bottles - recently broken, judging from the stains on the dark, black street.  
Eren extended his hand, and Armin looked up and blocked his face, expecting another blow to the face. After a moment, Armin looked up, and saw that it was just his friend trying to help him up. His face darkened, and Eren could tel that Armin was - angry? - hurt, offended.  
"What makes you think I need any help from you two?"  
And now, Eren was visibly offended, scowling at his friend.  
Mikasa ordered, "Stop this fighting. Or I'll stop it for him."  
Only now did Eren think to look up at the assailants.

Just a few bullies from around town, as he suspected. Nothing has different about them than usual. Nothing changed about them, though Eren still cringed when seeing their eyes, expecting something different, darker.

Suddenly, Eren felt something - strange. Something very strange, and very, very wrong. He felt an emptiness inside of himself which he felt he had to fill. He looked around, trying to steady himself, on the verge of running after the bullies, who turned and fled once they'd noticed the very real threat of young Mikasa.  
He turned his head to the left, slowly, trying to constrict his movements before he did anything brash. Usually, he would totally have run off to them no matter what, and have to be stopped by Mikasa, but he steadied himself more because of that strange feeling, that desperation now growing inside of him. He felt a small tugging at his back.  
His eyes widened as he noticed now. In front of him, a window stared back. In that city window, his reflection stared back. In his reflection, his eyes stared back, and he stifled a scream when he realized that one was pitch black and red like blood.  
He looked down to his feet.  
He stepped away from the blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren began to run towards the direction of home, the half-busy streets that comes with a small district. Despite what everyone though, he could outrun Mikasa, but only when he had a real incentive. He thought back to those black and red, piercing eyes that he could not admit to himself were his own. That was his incentive.  
"Eren!" Mikasa was now on his tail, "Wait for us, before you do something brash and hurt yourself."  
Eren remembered his feat of fasting. He shouldn't have the energy he felt within himself. His small strides faltered a bit with knees growing weak for a second. He writhed in pain - the pain that grew like the sun on the horizon, but one that brought darkness and pain, like an illness that could easily consume him.  
A headache. A pain, gnawing itself at his core.  
Now his knees were really getting weak. He didn't think he could go on for very much longer, but more from hunger than any feeling of tiredness or lack of breath. He looked back, and saw that a couple of passersby were staring at his strange sprint. Luckily for him, they were obstructing Mikasa and Armin's view of him. He quickly turned a corner, and bumped into someone.  
"Good, good, I was getting hungry anyway. And no one's around - it's fine," the stranger said, a smile curling across their lips. Eren had already started running away, off and further into the alley. He was too busy running, thinking about escape, but his knees gave out. Eren heard a bang coming from behind him, and he saw a shadow start creeping along the alley, which he realized now was blocked off at the end by a wall with a door, that he remembered opened to a small park. He thought about his freedom, the clarity he might get in his thoughts if he could just reach - something happened. He fell, hitting the paved street roughly.  
Eren let a grunt of pain escape as he fell on his small shoulder. He looked towards his foot. Suddenly, eyes wide. He let out a scream.  
What he saw was a sharp, dark dagger made of - what? - and a puddle of his blood. He saw then that he'd been slashed in the leg by the strange dagger, leaving a trail of dripping, fresh blood, led by the tip of that sharp, mysterious edge. He followed the black point - and to his surprise, saw that it protruded from the back of the person he'd just bumped into. Who was that, anyway?  
He checked the eyes. Of course. Black and red.  
"Oi. You're a funny kid, ain't ya? Why you only got one? Ah, who cares. I'm fuckin' starvin'."

Eren blacked out.  
"Oi, kid. Is that...?"  
A scream.  
"Ah, fuck."

"Had to be me," I said. Goddammit. I'm just walking along, I see this kid, I'm hungry so I attack him, and it turns out he's some mutt. Had. To. Be. Me. Fine.  
Alright. Check the type. Scan, scan, back - Christ, kid, turn around. I gotta see if I can beat'cha or not.  
Ugh. He's just struggling. Fucking kid can't even do anything properl - oh, crap - okay, okay, koukaku - God, that stings. He's supposed to - okay, not good, even if he's stupi - not stupid, ah, leg. What is that, revenge.  
Hit him! Shoulder, shoulder again, dang it, didn't he just fall - this should hurt you, you little bitch! - okay, arm.  
Arm.  
Armmmmmm....  
Hell yeah, critical hit.  
That's a lotta blood. Hope he faints.  
Nope. Didn't faint. Ah - bloody bastard! - that's my arm, you shit - and there's my intestines. Hello.  
That slash was not good. For me. Now I gotta deal with this blood. Ugh. Fuck. Oi, look! Somebody's there... and... it's my bud. Yep. I'm gonna live.  
"Oi! Get over here! Help me kill this kid! I'm hungry."  
"Nah, man, you're on your own. I just ate. And also, koukaku. Not gonna deal with that, man, we got the same thing - oh, look. The wild me does not want to fight. Moron fainted. Ha. Oh, look, you're getting eaten. Ha. Bye forever, ya filthy animal. I'm just gonna... walk away... and... closin' the door behind me."


End file.
